If You See Kay
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Roger Broke Katie's heart, and she's moved on. His POV as to what he sees when he watches them... OneShot/Songfic... KbGw From Roger Davies' POV


**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character is J.K. Rowling's. I thank her.**

_**The Song is "If You See Kay" By The Script. Again, the lyrics aren't mine, but they're really good!**_

_From Roger's point of View. _

_Enjoy, and Please, R&R_

_**If You See Kay.**_

_If you see my friend, doesn't matter where or when, tell me if you see Kay  
If you see my friend, doesn't matter where or when, tell me if you see Kay_

_  
_I sit there, watching you and him, smiling together, fitting things onto the shelves, waving your wands and feigning surprise when they become chickens, and knowing you have never been this happy before. I watch when you smile and pull him into your arms, let him into your world in a way you never let me in. his lips touch yours and it makes me sick, Katie Bell, to know how happy you are.

Because he should have been me.

_  
She said I won the battle but I lost the war, / And now my head is sore,  
And if I try and sail back in she's gonna push me from the shore,  
Now I wont ever get the time or day, / No way no way no,  
Not from what I said but from what I didn't say,  
What I didn't say,  
_

"Roger?" She says as I push the door to the shop open. Her face contorts as she realises it is me. "Please, can you leave?" She puts her hand to her mouth and coughs, then turns away from me and proceeds to ignore my existence.

"Kat? Katie, mate, you'll never guess-" George runs in, laughing, holding out a letter, then stops dead as he sees me. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to-" I indicate the shelves and shrug, "Browse, Weasley. Is that illegal now?"

"When you're not welcome, it is." He steps up to me and frowns, an expression of pure malice crossing his features. He goes to draw his wand as I refuse to move.

"George, stop-" She steps between us and looks at me, "Let him browse if he wants. Don't turn away business on my account."

"That's right," I sneer, suddenly in no mood to take the civil route. "Hide behind her. Could never function on your own, could you, Weasley? Even before the war."

"Leave, Please, Davies." Katie takes it into her own hands, using my surname to ensure I know where I'm not wanted. "You're not welcome in the shop anymore."

"Katie… I-" There is a hundred arguments in my mind, a hundred reasons she should leave him and come back to me. I know she won't listen, and I know she is happy here, with him… but why should I let go?

_  
So if you see Kay will you tell her that I love her,  
And if you see Kay let her know I want her back,  
If she listens say I miss her, / Everything about her,  
Make sure you say I'm sweet F.A. without her,  
If you see Kay  
If you see my friend, doesn't matter where or when, tell me if you see Kay  
If you see my friend, doesn't matter where or when, tell me if you see Kay_

As I stand there, looking into her eyes, she sighs and waits for me to speak.

"Well…" She says, "Get going." George locks an arm around her protectively, she looks up and him and half smiles.

"I… I still love you," I murmur weakly, so sure that she'll listen, she'll believe me. She sighs again, shakes her head and walks away. "Katie, wait!" as I supposed, she stops in her tracks for a half second, nearly turns to look at me, but twists away at the last second and keeps walking, disappearing into the back room of the shop. I go to follow, but George steps between her and me.

"You know she doesn't want to talk to you." He offers, "You know you hurt her badly and she's not going to forgive you easily. You know she's in love with me. We're living together." I stick my nose in the air and say the most childish thing I think I have ever said.

"She's just using you to make me jealous." He closes his eyes and shakes his head, totally unfazed.

"You're an idiot, Roger." Her voice makes me start; she's standing at the back of the shop. "I don't want to ask you again. Get out."

I leave, a dark scowl on my face, muttering things about the relationship not lasting, about her being unfaithful.

I know none of them are true. It wasn't her who was unfaithful to me. I broke her heart.

_She got me saying sorry through the door, / She don't care anymore,  
She says it's to late now should have thought of this before,  
But I ain't gonna take this as defeat,  
No way no way no,  
Cause I'm gonna shout it out to everyone I everyone I meet  
_

I pass by the shop every few months, it seems something new, and something amazing is always going on, advertising products for Christmas, New Year, brand new Halloween jokes.

Now there are huge banners across the windows, flashing bright pink, and advertising for Valentines Day. Three of the four say "_try our new valentine's hearts. Beat in your mouth…_" and other such _romantic_ things, the fourth is clearly enchanted to tell everybody but Katie the truth.

"I'm proposing to her." The words stick in my head throughout the day, and on my return at half past two, I see her sitting on the counter, biting her lip and crying, then shift my gaze down and see him kneeling at her feet.

_The_ moment. She blinks twice and nods, murmuring what I assume is "Of course.", and he rushes to his feet, lifts her into the air and kisses her on the mouth. She pulls away and collapses to the floor, laughing and holding his hand for dear life.

_  
So if you see Kay will you tell her that I love her,  
And if you see Kay let her know I want her back,  
If she listens say I miss her,  
Everything about her,  
Make sure you say I'm sweet F.A. without her,  
If you see Kay  
_

I read about the wedding in the paper, a small gathering, her parents, the old Gryffindor Quidditch team, close friends and Weasley's family. Reading the paper makes me feel awful again, knowing that somewhere along the line, I screwed up my chance royally.

So I sit down at the kitchen table and write her a letter.

**Katie, **

**I'm so glad you're happy. You must realise that every day I regret everything I ever did to make you sad, make you go so far to nearly… take your own life. In a way, I'm glad as well. How else would you have found the only person that has made you truly happy? **

**Tell George to look after you, to keep making you happy and keep you safe, or he'll have me to answer to. **

**And remember… I'll always be here.**

** Roger. **

I never intended to send it. It was supposed to be one of those soul-cleansing letters, those things you write, and then throw in the bin to put it, the whole event, permanently behind you.

My flatmate sent it by accident, thinking he would be doing me a favour.

I half throttled him with a choking charm before I realised he could have been doing me a favour in the end.

_  
Now I'm sitting here in disbelief,  
How it truly broke my heart to have to watch her leave,  
But she was torn between what she wants and what she needs,  
They say you love someone enough you've gotta set them free,  
She said that she was born to leave this town behind,  
Knew the truth was good she looked me in the eyes a lot,  
Saying it's time to cut the ties, / Time to say goodbye,  
So she left, / But she never never left my,  
Never never left my mind_

**Dear Roger,**

**I don't know what on earth you thought you were doing by writing that letter with all your false regret and cheerfulness. You reduced me to tears the night George and I got back from our honeymoon and I tell you now I'm never going to forgive your… Blatant attempt at ruining our marriage. **

**I thought I should let you know you've got no worries about George making me happy and keeping me safe. I've felt safer and more at home with him than I could ever have imagined with you. He's kind, caring and comforting and such a… perfect person. All I could ever want, flaws included. **

**So get off on some other sick joke, Davies. Go chase Cho Chang. I hear she's looking for a shag. **

** Katie Bell.**

_So if you see Kay will you tell her that I love her,  
And if you see Kay let her know I want her back,  
If she listens say I miss her,  
Everything about her,  
Make sure you say I'm sweet F.A. without her,  
And make sure you say I lost my way without her,  
If you see Kay  
_

Six years later, a string of broken romances, one-night stands, I walk past the shop that ruined my life for the millionth time. Then I see her, standing there, grinning and staring at George, who's holding a small child in his arms.

The rain starts to pour down upon me, and I almost turn to seek refuge under the awning outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Then I see her, step forward and plant a weary kiss on the little boy's forehead, repeating the process on George's lips, he places the three year old on the floor and pulls Katie into his arms, holding her tight. She rests her head on his chest as he whispers something to her and she laughs, then looks out of the window, straight at me.

It hurts because she turns away, and laughs even harder, and I realise that I couldn't have made her as happy as he does. To her, I'm nothing.

I stride away in the rain, wishing I'd never decided to break her heart.

_  
If you see my friend, doesn't matter where or when, tell me if you see Kay  
If you see my friend, doesn't matter where or when, tell me if you see Kay_

_**A/N: Hope you Enjoyed?! **_

_**I thought the song would be appropriate – Kay could be short for Katie...**_

_**Ah – if you feel sorry for Roger, I like breaking his spirit. Not because... I don't like him or anything, but he always came across as a bit of a git. And I thought he'd be good at breaking hearts. **_

_**Please R&R – I like those little Alert Emails!!**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
